Vanilla Pudding
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: I know that this story's title sounds weird and all,but still try reading it.PLZ!You might think it's funny.If your one of those people that thinks that alot of weird or gross stuff is funny I'd suggest this story.At the end I'll tell you a true story too


Vanilla Pudding

disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

A/N: Okay, with story it might seem weird to you and stuff but please don't give up on it. This fic is strictly for humor. So please r&r. PLZ!

One day in the happy town of Konoha , a boy named Uzimaki, Naruto went to a grocery store. " Let's see here, I need chicken, air conditioner, bacon, waffles, pancakes, chicken soup, tapioca , and muffins!" Naruto went through the isles and picked up everything he needed. When he went down the isle to get tapioca he saw something he's never seen before." Vanilla pudding? What the heck is that?" Naruto picked up the box and studied it closely." Hm. Sounds interesting. Vanilla pudding." Naruto started to laugh to himself." Vanilla pudding"Naruto started to laugh a little bit louder," Vanilla Pudding.! Naruto was laughing hysterically now. "Vanilla pudding!" He was now clutching his stomach " Vanilla Pudding!" Naruto was on the ground rolling around laughing hysterically and crying. A few people who were also in the same isle looked at him with concern. "What kind of drugs do you think that kid is on?" said one lady to another." I don't know." Naruto then stood up realizing what a fool he was making of himself He left the store with tears in his eyes and the box of vanilla pudding." I"ve got to tell every one about this!" Naruto's first stop was at Sakura's house because her's was the closest at that moment. knockknock Naruto heard some foot steps and then saw Sakura's mother answer the door." Why hello Naruto."" Hi! Is Sakura here?" Mrs. Haruno thought for a moment then replied, " Yes. She's up in her room first door to your left up the stairs." She moved out of the way and let Naruto walk past. " Thanks!" Naruto followed the directions Mrs. Haruno had given him when he reached the door he knocked lightly. "Hello, Sakura?" Sakura answered the door. " HI Naruto-kun. Why are you here? " Naruto looked at her and said " I've got something to tell you." Sakura looked at him" What about? " Naruto put on his big foxy grin and said, "Vanilla Pudding!" Sakura bursted out laughing and had to clutch her door so she wouldn't fall over. But that didn't help for long. She was soon on the floor laughing her head off and clutching her stomach. Along with her Naruto was laughing uncontrollably too. When Sakura stood up she asked, while crying, " where'd you here that?" She was still wiping tears away with the sweatshirt she had on." I found it in the tapioca section, it's this new kind of food!" sakura started laughing a little bit again and said " Vanilla pudding" to herself." Come on!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist." Where are we going!"" To tell the others of course!"" Ok!" Sakura and Naruto stated walking down the street."so who are going to tell next?" Sakura asked while trying to keep up with Naruto." Temari." " ok!" When they reached Temari's house they knocked on the door. Temari came down stairs and opened it asking, "What do you want?" Naruto and Sakura started laughing to themselves and replied," Vanilla Pudding!"

When Temari heard this word, she busted out laughing. Everyone was now laughing. "Where'd you get that word from?" Temari's eyes were so watery she could barely see them. " Naruto got it from this new kind of food,"" Come on let's go to the park and see if we can find anyone else to tell our "secret1" The three walked to the park laughing the whole way. When they arrived they saw Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata all sitting in a circle. Sakura, Temari, and Naruto walked up to the 5 people. " Hey teme!" Sasuke turned his head hearing Naruto's voice. " What do you want dobe?" Naruto and hi little "gang" walked up to the 5. " We've got something to tell you!" " Oh yeah, like what? What could you say to make this day any worse than it already is?" " Vanilla Pudding!" Tenten who was drinking her milk at the time spat it out and started to laugh along with everyone else except for Lee."I DON'T GET IT! WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT VANILLA PUDDING, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS?" When everyone heard Lee say this they all stopped laughing. Tenten started to talk to Lee. " You don't think that's the most funniest word you've ever heard?" "NO." " Your nuts! I've never heard a word that's funnier than...VANILLA PUDDING!" Everyone started to laugh again. Then Shikamaru walked over to the laughing group. " What are you troublesome people doing. Everyone looked at Shikamaru and smiled. Then Naruto shouted, " VANILLA PUDDING!" Shikamaru started to laugh hysterically just like everyone else. Kin, who was at the other end of the park which wasn't very big, heard the group laughing. 'What to heck are they doing over there?' Kin walked over to the group that looked like they were about to die laughing, and asked, "What do you twerps think your doing?" Everyone looked at the annoyed Kin. Naruto stood up from the ground and looked straight into Kin's eyes and said, " Why do you want to know?" "Because you guys are scarying everyone here." " Well try this for size!" Naruto then shouted in Kin's face, "VANILLA PUDDING!" Kin just looked at him with annoyance. " yeah what about it?" "It's funny right?" " No, it sounds freakishly weird!" " Well that shows what you know. It's like the funniest word that ever exsisted!" "Whatever. I've got better things to do than hang out with geeks like you. Oh, and Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, I thought you were better than this. What a waist of talent." Neji,Sasuke and Shikamaru just glared at her as she walked off. "KIN-CHAN WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO HANG AROUND THESES LUNATICS EITHER! Lee stood up and started running after Kin. The group that was still on the ground just sat there. Then they all face eachother, shrug and start laughing about " vanilla pudding" again.

A/N: I know I know. This story sounds freakishly weird, and that you must think that I sound like some sort of lunatic, but it all started with a true story. My two friends who are 8th graders were saying vanilla pudding on the bus made my friend Kat, that's not her real name though, and I laugh so hard. So today at lunch, Thursday, April 5th, 2007, I sat next to my friend O.oneji and said "vanilla pudding" she laughed so hard! Then she started to drink her milk and I said "vanilla pudding and she spat her milk on the table and started laughing. I was seriously crying about the whole lunch period. But my friend Chan-chan, that's not her real name either, doesn't think it's funny. But plz R&R even if you didn't like it, I still want to know how many people think that the word vanilla pudding is funny. Even if you don't think that the word is funny but you liked the story, which would sound kinda weird since the whole stary was about a word that I thought was funny, still R&R. PLZ! Oh yeah, I'm not insane! I might but really stupid but I'm still sane!

Anyways R&R!


End file.
